Since we were genin
by Rizzamer
Summary: ... Written in honor of Sasuke’s birthday One night, months after their wedding during a random conversation, Sasuke admits thst he’s had feelings for his pinkette wife since their genin days. (CanonVerse, Hint of Sarada’s conception, sasusaku month 2019 submission)


*Random SasuSaku conversation,one night in the intimacy of their room while they're traveling together, the night preceeding Sasuke's birthday*

Sasuke: why don't you let your hair grow long anymore?

Sakura: Hm. I guess it's easier to get off the shower (giggles)

Sasuke: Hn...(shifting some strands of pink away from her face)

some silent minutes later*

Sakura: (giggles inwardly —but not before Sasuke can see it)

Sasuke: Hm... what's on your mind? ( looks at her, eyesmex)

Sakura: (gets flustered)Oh nothing much Anata, I was just thinking: what if your space-time ninjutsu could get us in the past and we kinda got to meet our twelve year old selves... I mean that would be—

Sasuke: your mind startles me sometimes, Sakura; how did you even get to think of something like that?( somehow scowling look on his face)

Sakura: (gets embarrassed, starts mumbling) ah... uh... that was— forget about it. (Tried to look away)

Sasuke: Tch...(holds her gaze firmly)...annoying!

( looks up at the wall)

Sakura: (feeling shy and ashamed) ah you're right, Sorry

Sasuke smirks to himself at still being able to tease his newly wife after so many years without her even realizing *

minutes of silence *

Sasuke: how do you think that would go? (Avoids her gaze)

Sakura: Ne?... ( realizing he brought back the subject)

-well before you interrupted (pokes him in the ribs, he gives her a glare)

-I was about to say that the Genin me would probably faint at the realization that she's gonna get married with her crush someday despite how he treats her(she smiles)

-That or she'll faint from seeing a Sasuke that's even more handsome than the one she knows (she lets out one of Sasuke's favorite laughs, and he smiles openly)

Sasuke: Hn... those are two very plausible outcomes ( he teased)... and the genin me? (Genuine curiosity in his eyes as he looked in hers)

Sakura: (holds up her chin, indicating she's thinking) well I guess (she chuckles at the imagination of the scene) watching her faint he would probably give you a glare and scold 'If you're me, how could you possibly marry her?' Looking down at the pink mess before him. He might even call you annoying (she teases)

Sasuke: (giving her a questioning look) you think that's what he'd say?

Sakura: well considering he was in utter denial of whatever feelings he had for her: friendship or love, I think yes he'd say that.

Sasuke: (frowning) I wasn't in denial of my feelings for you, I just didn't show them (he looks away before the words register in her ears)

Sakura: (clearly taken aback) so you... you did have feelings for me when we were genin?

Saksuke: Sakura...

Sakura: I mean how, when did—

Sasuke: Hn... (turns away to the other side of the bed)

Sakura: ( mildly angry mildly happy) Sasuke... (timidly wrapping an arm around his chest)

-how d'you think your genin self would react? (Sneaking her head up on his shoulder)

Sasuke: (hesitant for a moment)...

-If anything he wouldn't mind that he got married or whatsoever, I think he'd first and foremost ask about Itachi...

silent for a moment; she lets go of her grip on his chest but he takes her hand and places it back there*

-If the conversation gets to you though, he would be surprised, though definitely not unhappy about being your spouse...

moments past and she doesn't say anything, and he inwardly starts panicking at the thought that he might've said the wrong words...*

Sakura: Anata?

Sasuke: Hn? (Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding)

Sakura: Thank you

Sasuke: what for?

Sakura: (places a kiss on his shirtless back) for FINALLY loving me back... or actually, admitting that you do and proving it to me... even if it's not always an easy thing to do, with all that has happened.

Sasuke: (gets goose pimples from the slow kiss on his back, and when she's done speaking turns around to face her) Sakura?

Sakura: yes Anata? (Her gaze meets his, a smile forming on her lips)

Sasuke: Thank you for loving me from thin to thick, when I'm myself and when I'm not... thank you for being so stubborn and never giving up on me... thank you for calling me your husband even if I didn't deserve to be at many points in my life... thank you

he paused when he saw her eyes lit up with genuine happiness and placed a soft kiss on her forehead*

... for being the very much annoying woman I get to call my wife.

when the words registered she thought of anything else to thank him for, feeling a heated blush on her ears that the hot climate didn't help much for...and it somehow dawned on her that it was past mid July and summer was at it's epitome.., and also, it was a certain Uchiha's birthday*

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Hn?

Sakura: Happy birthday, Anata!

Sasuke: (letting out the most genuine smile to have ever shown on his lips) Arigatou, Sakura.

So they held each other's gaze, the places of their bodies where kisses had been softly placed, asking, begging for more, and when it dawned on both of them that they were very much thinking the same thing, an oxygen consuming kiss filled the room, indicating the start of a very much heated night...and what approximately nine months later would become the physical representation of just how much they had loved each other since their genin days*


End file.
